victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
United Queendom of Croft
The United Queendom of Croft (kroft) is a country in (unnamed continent). Croft is neighboured from the north by the Qarahak, to the northeast by Omernon, and thePrincipality of Atriarus, to the east by the Languose Ocean, to the south by the Kingdom of Sechitentia, to the west by the United Kingdom of Greater Albia and Enroneland, and by the Iryen Empire and Erahna to the Northwest. Located on the Eastern Coast of the Continent, the United Queendom of Croft has recently grown to be a new centre of trade and culture since its reformation into the 14th century. Croft has gone to include various nearby states. Crofton culture is a mix of several cultures with a more predominant British and Nordic influence, and subtle Spanish, French, Italian, and German overlaps based from nearby countries. With Catholic, Anglican and The One based from several ethnicities, parliament is officially secular at the behest of the monarch, whose power is entrusted by God. Croft is one of the largest English-speaking country in the world. The United Queendom is a Federal parliamentary absolute monarchy, ruled over by the Queen Lara, and is split into 10 Queendoms. The capital and largest city of Croft is the city of Fraser, located within the Capital District along the shores of the Languose Ocean. The currency of Croft is the Crofton Pound (Ȼ), though various major foreign currencies are often in circulation among major port cities. Croft sits on land that is composed of several climates, such as Temperate Broad leaf Forests, Montane Forests, Alpine Tundra, Temperate Steppe, Dry Steppe, and Grass Savanna. Awesome Brief History still better than Ceralden's. |=) Etymology n/a Geography, Climate, & Environment n/a History n/a Government The United Queendom of Croft is an absolute monarchy, ruled over by the House (name) since its inception in the (year/century) AD. The current Monarch of the United Queendom is Queen Lara, who assumed the throne in ,1784 from the interregnum following the passing of her mother, Queen Clara in 1767. While retaining absolute power, the monarch has more commonly given and left law making powers to Parliament. However, the monarch still succeeds the parliament in terms of authority of the law, by both giving Royal Assent to Laws of Parliament, and being able to make a law on their own without any discussion with parliament, though this is not typically done. The monarch, while more recently has been consistently female, is open to males as well. With it working under a absolute primogeniture system. The heir holds the right to the stylization of Croft, with it commonly being known as "Kingdom of Fraser" during male reigns. The present Sovereign's full style and title is "Lara, by the Grace of God, of the United Queendom of Croft". The Sovereign is known as "Her Majesty" or "His Majesty". The form "Crofton Majesty" appears in international treaties and on passports to differentiate the Crofton monarch from foreign rulers. The monarch chooses his or her regnal name, not necessarily her or his first name. Departments n/a Demographics n/a Language n/a Religion n/a Ethnic Groups n/a Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)